Secrets
by SeeingIsMoreThanBelieving
Summary: Sasuke is on his way back to Konoha, but not for the right reasons that everyone wants him too. And Sakuras falling for him again, which in the end will only lead to one thing... Heartbreak, pain, and tears. This is the beginning of the end. CANCELLED


**XxXxX**

Okay. First off, thank you for actually taking your time and having a look at this story! If you like it, please review! Reviews are what keep most writers going, makes them feel good. Anyway, I got the idea for this story while I was sitting in my room...being bored, and I had nothing better to do. But, who cares? And also, the beginning of this story will be a little boring, but not for long! Well anyway please read and review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter one.**

**The Beginning.**

"Another rainy day." A pink haired woman said, looking out her bedroom window from her bed, into the Konoha city streets. No one was outside, the clouds were grey, and there was a light drizzle seen falling from the skys.

The room she was in had a small wood in table near the queen sized bed that had red, black, and white sheets loosely decorated on it. She had no idea why she got such a big bed, it was just her. Sitting on the in table was a small glass lamp. The dresser that was next to the doorway of the room was cherry oak and had picture frames and various items decorating the top of it. The flooring was hard wood with a white shag rug laying in the middle of the bedroom. Small pictures frames hung on the walls, along with one picture frame on the in table. The photo frame that was on the in table showed three children and an adult.

Sighing, Sakura climbed out of her bed and shuffled across the cold hard-wood flooring to her dresser. She slid open a drawer and pulled out a red shirt that zipped up in the front, she also pulled out skin-tight shorts and a tan over skirt. Before she walked away from her dresser she also got clean underwear and a bra.

She gathered her articles of clothing and walked out of her bedroom and into the slender hallway and into a door to her right that was the bathroom. She walked in and turned on the light and walked over to the counter and set her clothing down. She walked over to the shower faucets and slowly turned the hot handle, while slowly turning the cold handle a little bit. When the water was hot enough to her liking, she slid off her white lounge pants and her red tank-top, then taking off her underwear and bra.

She stepped cautiously into the shower, hoping not to slip on the wet surface. When she was fully in she let the steamy water fall on her, her toes tingling and burning from the sudden change from cold to hot. The water caressed her curves and slid down her body to the drain that awaited at the bottom of the shower.

The pink haired beauty closed her eyes and let the water flow over her, enjoying the warmth. Shortly after, she opened her eyes and got her cherry blossom scented shampoo and conditioner that she kept on a small rack in the shower. She put a drop of shampoo in the palm of her hand and massaged her head with it, lathering her hair up and rinsing her hair. She repeated the same with the conditioner. She got a small bar of soap and cleansed her body with it, sure to get all the dirt off.

When she finished with her shower she turned the faucets off and the water stopped. The cool breeze of her apartment surrounded her, making her shiver in dislike. She quickly grabbed a towel and dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her head. She picked up the clothing she had gotten before she got in the shower and quickly put them on.

After she was finished putting on her clothing, wearing a red shirt with black skin-tight shorts and a tan over skirt. She walked out of the bathroom, letting the steam into the hallway. She walked into her room and put her clothes she slept in, in the laundry hamper.

Sakura shuffled over to the vanity that was in her room to the side and quickly dried her hair. She didn't dry it completely, just enough so it wasn't dripping wet.

She walked out of her room and into the hallway once more. She walked into the small kitchen she had and got out a box of cereal. Slowly she poured the cereal into a bowl she had gotten and added some milk to it, she put the milk and box away and got a spoon.

Sakura walked into the dinning room and set her bowl on the small table and sat down on a floor pillow. She ate in silence, no one lived with her, she basically had no company when at home. She constantly felt loneliness. Occasionally she would have someone stay over for the night, but that's it. Her parents were always gone, constantly on missions. She didn't mind though, it was what they had to do. She kept herself busy though, working with Tsunade in the hospital and training.

She finished her cereal as she thought about the day. Grabbing her bowl, she got up off the pillow and shuffled into the kitchen once more before she left to start her day. She set the bowl in the sink, figuring she would wash it later that night. Walking out of the kitchen to the living room, grabbing her shoes that went up past her calf and put them on. She walked towards the closet and grabbed a white cloak. Putting the cloak on so she wouldn't get wet from the rain outside.

Sakura glanced at the clock before running out the door - she was late.

**XxXxX**

Rain splashed in her face as she ran though a puddle. She was twenty minutes late, to anyone else it wouldn't be a big deal - but this is Tsunade.

Sakura was running through Konoha streets, all the streets were empty - to Sakura's liking. She liked not having to fight the crowds and merchants wanting to sell her things.

The rain was coming down harder now, her cloak was clearly soaked. Lucky for Sakura she wasn't that wet, just a little drops of water in her face. She ran past empty merchant stands and shops. She continued to run until she got to the hokage tower to meet Tsunade.

Sakura ran until the hokage tower was in view, running faster as she saw it. She ran up to the door and walked in, climbing a staircase and going into a hallway that led to Tsunade's office.

Sakura walked up to the office door and knocked, quietly waiting to hear a 'come in' from Tsunade.

"Come in," Tsunade said, just like Sakura waited for. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside the large office. Tsunade was sitting at a desk that had stacks of paper piled on it. Sakura took off her cloak and rested it on a chair that was near the door. After Sakura set her cloak down she looked up in the direction of Tsunade.

"You're late." She said matter-a-factly. Tsunade took another sip of sake before speaking again. "But, you're excused this time." She said. Sakura was happy to hear what Tsunade said. "But I don't want you to get used to being late, you understand?" Tsunade said, sipping some more sake.

Sakura tensed but then relaxed. "Hai! I'm sorry Tsunade-sama." She said sincerely. Tsunade nodded her head. The hokage got up out of her chair and turned around to look out the windows behind her. Sakura walked up in front of the desk and looked out the window from there.

"All this rain. I wonder when it's going to stop." Tsunade commented, gazing out the window looking at the city of Konoha. Sakura nodded to herself, she sat down in the chair that was in front of the desk. Tsunade also stopped looking out the window and sat down in her chair. Tsunade glanced at Sakura before grabbing some papers she had in a file in her desk.

"Sakura, go check up on these patients that are in the hospital." She said, handing Sakura some papers that had details of patients on them. Sakura was about to speak when Shizune walked in.

"Tsunade-sama, the council wants you to fill out these papers and have them returned as soon as possible." Shizune said, setting a stack of papers down on Tsunade's desk next to all the others.

"Why more? I have enough papers already that need to be filled out!" Tsunade complained, pointing to all the other stacks of paper that were resting on her desk.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but these are important." Shizune explained, resting her hand on the stack of papers that she just delivered. Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

"What are they about?" She said, glancing at the paper that was on top, taking another sip of her sake.

"They're about the new gennin teams." Shizune said, taking her hand off the stack so Tsunade could see it better. Tsunade groaned, hearing what Shizune said.

"I hate filling out these types of papers." She said and slammed her hand down on her desk, shaking her sake cup and spilt it. Tsunade glanced to Sakura and noticed she was still sitting there watching the exchange between Shizune and herself.

"Sakura, go to the hospital and get started." Tsunade ordered, making Sakura glance toward Tsunade and nod, she stood up.

"Hai, Tsuande-sama." She said, walking over to the door way and picking up her cloak that lay in the chair. Sakura opened the door and walked out, putting on her cloak as she went. She walked down the stairs and out the doors of the hokage tower, to the hospital in the rain.

**XxXxX**

Tsunade watched out the window as her apprentice walked to the hospital. Sighing, Tsunade looked back at Shizune who was cleaning up the spilled sake that spilt when Tsunade slammed her hand down.

Tsunade glanced back out the window to look at the city of Konoha. "Shizune, do you feel strange?" Shizune looked up from what she was doing.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused at what Tsunade said. Tsunade turned around to look at Shizune.

"I mean, do you have a feeling that something strange it about to happen, or something bad is about to happen?" She said, looking back out at the raining skys.

Staring at Tsunade she answered. "Well, actually yes. It's strange though. I have a feeling something is about to change." She said, looking past Tsunade, out the window.

"You're not the only one." Tsunade said. "This rain gives me a bad feeling, like something odd is on it's way." Shizune nodded in agreement to what Tsunade said.

Tsunade turned around and sat back down in her chair, looking through the paper work she had just gotten. Shizune finished cleaning and helped Tsunade on what she was doing.

**XxXxX**

Sakura had just walked into the hospital front doors when a nurse rushed up to her. "Sakura-sama! We need your help!" The nurse exclaimed, dragging Sakura through numerous hospital hallways.

She was dragged into a patients room, seeing a blonde man on the bed with a several minor wounds on his arms and a gash on his left thigh that was bleeding profusely.

Sakura rushed over to the side of the bed. "What's the problem?" She said as she went straight to the large gash on the mans leg. Her hand started to glow green and she held it above the wound.

"We can't keep him stable!" One nurse explained as she healed some minor wounds on the mans upper body.

Sakura ordered the other nurses to treat all his minor wounds while she treated the major wound on the leg, the nurses obeyed.

Sakura held her hands above the open gash, glowing green with chakra. She knew she wouldn't be able to heal it completely, but just enough to were it was not serious anymore. Sweat beads started rolling down you forehead, the wound was deep - by what she could tell. This was going to take most of her chakra.

The nurses finished up healing the mans minor wounds and looked at the monitors to make sure everything was going smoothly. As far as they could tell the man was becoming more and more stable as Sakura healed his leg.

Sakura watched beneath her hands as the gash slowly closed from the inside and began to get smaller. Sighing, Sakura stopped healing the mans leg, her hands stopped glowing the vibrant green that they just did.

The nurses looked at her in confusion. Sakura noticed their stares and reassured them. "It's okay, his wound is fine. He will slowly begin to be able to heal on his own. Of course, I will stop by and help the healing process go smoother and fast, but there is nothing to worry about. He will remain stable for now."

The nurses looked less tense after the reassuring statement that Sakura said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go look at some patients." Sakura said walking out of the room into the hallway of busy medics.

**XxXxX**

"Wait, so what are we supposed to do again?" Asked a man with pale blue skin. The man had razor sharp teeth and blue, slimy looking hair. He carried a sword on his back, that seemed have to him.

A woman with redish choppy hair stared at him with disbelief, but shortly turned to anger. "Suigetsu! How do you not know?! He explained it to us three times!" She exclaimed jumping up off the rock where she was sitting and went over to punch the man with pale blue skin.

"Hey! It's not my fault Karin!" Suigetsu said as he dodged a punch Karin tried to hit him with.

"What do you mean it's not your fault! You're the one that didn't hear the plan the first three times!" She screamed and finally landed a punch on Suigetsu's right shoulder.

"Ow! You're little bitch!" He said and started to pull out his sword that was strapped to his back. "You'll fucking pay."

"Suigetsu. Karin. Stop." A figure in a cloak said. He had raven black hair that spiked in the back and the front hung in front of his onyx eyes, was leaning against the wall of the cave. Both Suigetsu and Karin looked over from where they were looking.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun." Karin said seductively as she walked closer to Sasuke. Suigetsu snickered at this.

"Karin, you're such a whore." Suigetsu said stifling a laugh. A man that was sitting off to the side of the cave watched, as he knew that Karin would get more pissed everytime Suigetsu talked.

Karin turned around quickly and ran at Suigetsu screaming. Just as she was about to punch Suigetsu man got in her way. She looked up to see his face.

"Juugo. Move. That piece of shit deserve to be taught a lesson!" She demanded trying to get Juugo, who was still standing between Suigetsu and Karin, serving as a wall between the two.

The raven haired man walked over to the three. "Suigetsu stop. Karin stop." He said looking at each person as he said their name. "Juugo, thank you." Looking at Juugo and nodded.

"I was happy to help." Juugo said then stepped away and went back to go sit down where he was before he had to get up.

Sasuke watched as Suigetsu and Karin snarled at each other. "Bitch." Suitgetsu said to the flaming Karin.

Karin lifted up her hand and formed it into a fist, about to punch Suigetsu. Just as she was about to punch Suigetsu, Sasuke held Karin's hand from going anywhere.

"Just stop. Both of you." Sasuke said, glancing between the two. Suigetsu groaned in annoyance but agreed to stop.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun." Karin purred. Suigetsu rolled his eyes at her sluttish actions. Karin started getting closer to Sasuke, but he shoved her off - sick of her.

Sasuke turned to Suigetsu. "Do you still need to be refreshed of the plan?"

"It wouldn't hurt." Suigetsu said, hinting that he does need to be refreshed. Sighing, Sasuke went over and leaned on the side of the cave.

**XxXxX**

Sakura walked into a hospital room to check on a patient she was assigned. The patient was a pregnant woman that was 8 months into her pregnancy.

Sakura smiled as she walked in, seeing the woman rubbing her stomach and smiling out the window. Smiling, Sakura walked over to the monitors to write somethings down on her clipboard. Sakura took note on her blood pressure and her heart rate.

When Sakura was done writing she walked over to the side of the bed and put her hand over the womans bulged stomach, while her hands glowed green.

"Hello Sakura-san." Said the woman, smiling. Sakura looked from what she was doing, hands still glowing, and smiled.

"Hello there Kurenai-san." Sakura said. "How is your day?" She questioned. Kurenai smiled at Sakura, she was pleased that she cared enough to ask.

"It's going fine, nothing much to do though." Kurenai said, frowning at the last part. Sakura noticed and reassured her.

"Don't worry. You'll be out of here in no time." She said. Kurenai nodded, pleased that she will get out of the hospital soon.

"It will be lonely though. Not having Asuma around." Sakura frowned at what Kurenai said.

"I'll make sure that I visit. And I'll drag Shikamaru and Ino with me too." Sakura said trying to make Kurenai feel a little better at her situation.

"That would be nice." She said smiling once more. Sakura smiled, finishing up her exam.

"Well, I'm sorry. I have to go now and check on my other patients." She said as she picked up her clipboard and started to walk off toward the doorway.

"Oh! And Sakura, thank you for everything." Kurenai said. Sakura looked back and smiled.

"It was no problem." Then walked out into the busy hallway once more.

**XxXxX**

"As you all know, our main priority is to kill Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke said as he leaned against the cave wall and talked to Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin. They all nodded, signaling that they already know that.

"I will get back into Konoha and regain their trust. I know I will be under watch for awhile so I don't know how long this will take. But I have to regain their trust as fast as possible. I will be placed in a holding cell as soon as I get there, I'm sure."

"What will _we_ be doing while you're doing this?" Suigetsu blurted out. Sasuke sighed knowing that question would be asked.

"You all will be going to the other countries and will be gathering information about the subject." Sasuke answered, not wanting to say his brothers name. They all nodded as showing that they understand what to do.

"While you are gathering information, do whatever you need to, to get the information you need." He added.

"In three months I want you all waiting in the woods that are near the Konoha gate. When you get there hide, I don't want you guys to get caught by the ANBU guarding the gate. When you find a secure place, write a letter and attach it to a bird. Make sure the bird won't be intercepted, that will ruin the mission. Tell me that you are near the gates and I will sneak to you and gather your information. I'm will tell you the rest when that time comes. Understand?" Sasuke explained to the small group.

"Sasuke-kun! I don't want to be stuck with this loser!" Karin said, pointing to Suigetsu, who looked back at her blankly, not caring anymore.

"Hn." He said while he walked away from the group and put up his cloak hood, before stepping outside of the cave.

"Hey! Where you going?!" Suigetsu yelled as Sasuke walked futher from the cave.

Sasuke glanced back, clearly annoyed, but answered him anyway.

"The mission starts now." Then continued on walking through the forest that was outside the cave, rain falling heavier each moment.

**

* * *

**

Well, I hope you liked it. Very first chapter, yay! I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please read and review! I love the encouragement! Makes me want to keep on writing and never give up! Thank you!

Click the little 'go' button and submit a review! Tell me what you thought about this first chapter! The first person who reviews will have the next chapter dedicated to them! Hurry up and review!


End file.
